Inuyasha's Feelings
by Emilieleeleelee
Summary: I don't love you anymore Kikyou! Inuyasha yelled, I'm sorry...Kagome I love you. There is also a SangoxMiroku chapter to come!
1. Confessions

**This is my first Inuyasha fanfic so tell me how I did. I wrote this pretty fast so there might be some spelling/grammer mistakes, I will try to edit it sometime soon. **

**Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1- **_Confessions_

"I love you," Inuyasha screamed to Kagome. He looked her in the eye and ran off. Kagome's eyes widened and she fell to her knees.

"_Did he just say what I thought he said?"_ she thought, _"Does he really love me?"_ The approaching footsteps of Sango the demon slayer, and Miroku the perverted monk interrupted Kagome's thoughts.

"Kagome is everything alright?" Sango asked.

Kagome looked up, "I…uh…he," she could not speak, and this irritated her, she made a fist and pounded on the floor, and managed to get out, " I'm fine!"

"Were is Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know," Kagome mumbled as she folded her arms across her chest and looked down. _"Inuyasha do you really love me or are you just thinking about Kikyou again,"_ Kagome thought.

Sango, Miroku and Kagome walked back to camp were they saw Shippo eating a chocolate bar Kagome had given him earlier.

"Hi Kagome!" Shippo yelled. The little fox demon ran up and hugged Kagome, "Were is Inuyasha?" he asked.

"I guess he needed time to think, I'm sure he'll be back soon…besides I have his favorite food with me, ramen." Kagome said. Sure enough right when Kagome finished making up the ramen Inuyasha was right there waiting in a tree, of course. He hadn't talked at all during dinner, he was quiet sitting in the tree enjoying his ramen.

"Kagome?" he finally asked.

"What?" she responded.

"Can you come with me please?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure," Kagome said.

They walked out to a hill and Inuyasha sat down, out of instinct Kagome sat down beside him. She hadn't noticed because he was looking down but, Inuyasha's cheeks had turned a pinkish color.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Kagome asked.

"I…um…you know what I said ealier, well do you…" Inuyasha paused.

"Do I love you back?" Kagome asked as her cheeks too changed red.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said with sigh because he was relieved that Kagome knew what he was talking about.

"I…I do," Kagome stuttered. For much to long she had wanted to tell him that but never thought that he loved her back.

"You…you do?" are you serious? And all this time I was worried that you hated me," Inuyasha said, he moved closer to Kagome and now crept his arm around her shoulder. Kagome tensed as she sat in this unfamiliar position. "It's ok," Inuyasha said. Kagome trusted him and relaxed in his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder and felt him place his head on hers. Suddenly a terrible pain pulsed through her body, and an image of Kikyou and Inuyasha kissing sprung into her mind and a voice screamed, _"Inuyasha belongs Kikyou."_ Kagome jumped up to run away but Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's leg causing her to fall.

"What was that for!?" Kagome yelled as tears spilled freely down her cheeks.

"Don't leave me please," Inuyasha pleaded. Kagome could see the pain in his eyes, he crawled over to where Kagome fell and put his arm around her waste and looked her into her eyes, "Why are you crying Kagome," he asked.

"You tripped me," Kagome had lied and, of course, Inuyasha could see that.

"You were crying before that, what is _really_ wrong," he said. Kagome buried her face into his shirt and cried more. Inuyasha pulled her closer and the same pain that pulsed through Kagome was now tormenting him, and memories of times he had with Kikyou flashed through his mind.

He could hear Kikyou's voice asking him something, _"Does this girl mean more to you then me?"_ the voice repeated itself. Inuyasha let go of Kagome and clutched his head and he started to scream Kikyou's name. He could not get her out of his head he wanted her to leave so badly.

Kagome went over to Inuyasha and started to shake him. "Inuyasha…Inuyasha...INUYASHA?" Kagome screamed, finally Inuyasha stopped and his mind was clear. He looked up at Kagome and gently caressed her cheek.

"Yes," Inuyasha said.

"Yes, what?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, "I don't love you anymore Kikyou," he yelled, hopeing Kikyou heard it, and pulled Kagome close to him and hugged her, "I'm sorry, Kagome I love **you**," Kagome relaxed.

"I love you too Inuyasha," she said.

**Authors Note:**

**Thank you for reading it! So why don't you send me a review and tell me how I did, flames are allowed but don't be too mean. Thank you.**

**More chapters to come so join us next time for:**

_Getting Rid of the Distraction_

_limeygreeness _


	2. Getting rid of the Distraction

**If you like Kikyou this chapter is not for you! Just a warning.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2 - **_Getting rid of the Distraction_

Kagome woke up and found herself lying down on her back under the God tree. She looked to her side and saw Inuyasha asleep leaning against the tree. Kagome tried to get up but soon noticed that Inuyasha was holding it. Kagome carefully got up and sat next to him against the God tree.

Inuyasha woke up and felt Kagome's warm body against his and watched her as she slept'

"So it is true," a women's voice said. The women appeared from the bushes and revealed herself as Kikyou.

"What is true," Inuyasha asked.

"What is true you ask," Kikyou said with a small laugh, "You screamed it to the world last night," Her tone returned to its original emotionless state. "You don't love me anymore," Kikyou stated glaring at Kagome's still sleeping body.

"Kikyou I don't love you anymore, your right, but the love we shared…well…it would not have worked anyway," Inuyasha said.

"How could it not have worked," she said while reaching up one of her sleeve with her right hand.

"You wanted me to turn into a human, so you would not have to look after the sacred jewel anymore," Inuyasha responded.

This was when Kagome woke up. She heard voices so she kept her eyes closed and pretended she was still asleep. She heard Kikyou and Inuyasha arguing.

"Kagome loves me for who I am, she could care less if I was a half demon or a human, she will stay with me no matter what," Inuyasha finished.

"I wanted what was best for you-"

"No you wanted what was best for you and the village, you could've cared less about me," Inuyasha interrupted.

There was a heavy silence, Kagome did not want to hear anymore, she pretended like she had just woken up and got to her feet.

"Oh…I should probably lea-"

"Kagome!" Kikyou screamed. She pulled a knife from her sleeve and ran at Kagome with it. Kagome dodged it last minute, and knife stuck into the tree behind her. "Ah…" she moaned. Kagome looked down and saw Inuyasha's Tetsiaga (AN: sorry I don't now how to spell the name of his sword) wedged into Kikyou's stomach. Inuyasha pulled his sword away quickly, and Kagome could see a tears forming in his eyes.

"You do…love her," Kikyou stammered, then her body disintegrated and she was gone, for good. Inuyasha dropped to his knees and let go of his sword. His face was completely blank.

"Inuyasha," Kagome cried, she turned to leave, "I'm so sorry."

"What should you be sorry for," Inuyasha said. He stood up and began to back Kagome against the God tree. "Now I will have no regrets in doing this," Inuyasha leaned in a pressed his lips against Kagome's. Kagome tensed up and was not sure what to do; Inuyasha put his arms around her and began to rub her back. Kagome kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck, and running her fingers through his hair. They pulled apart.

"I'm sorry," Kagome said placing her head on his shoulder.

"Kikyou's time was up a long time ago, she tried to kill you Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"Ok," she mumbled into his shoulder.

"Kagome I could not stands to lose you, love you Kagome," Inuyasha said.

**Authors Note:**

Sorry this chapter was shorter than the last one, but thank you for reading, but join us next time for:

Love is in the Air 

_limeygreeness_


	3. Love is in the Air

**Whew the next chapter, and it took me FOREVER, sorry…******** well here it is…**

**Chapter 3** – _Love is in the Air_

Songo and Miroku were back at camp, worried. They had made breakfast for Inuyasha and Kagome, and it was getting cold because guess what…they were nowhere to be found! They had decided to let Shippo sleep in. So Shippo did not know what was going on.

"I am going to go look for them," Songo said standing up.

Miroku grabbed her hand, "I am going with you, Kilala can watch Shippo for a little while," he said also standing up, not releasing her hand from his grasp. He could faintly see the blush on Songo's cheeks.

"Um…Hoshi-"

"Please call me Miroku," He said seductively, which just made Songo blush even more. "Besides you are going to bare my children, so I don't see what the problem is with you calling me by my first name." Songo looked up at him and noticed the seriousness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Songo said as she threw herself on him. He gently wrapped his arms around her waste, "Miroku?"

"What?" Miroku responded in a shaky tone, for his hand was slipping down her back.

"Please don't be a lecher right now," she said. Miroku understood what she was saying and decided it was not worth it, for he would ruin this precious moment.

"Thank You," Songo said into his shoulder.

Miroku did not want this moment to end, but everything has an ending. Songo pulled away slightly so that she could look into his eyes.

_"Now would be the perfect time to kiss her…but if I ruin this she might never take me back,"_ Miroku thought.

"You have tried this once before, and I wasn't ready, but I think now is a good time," Songo said as she tilted her head up and lightly pressed her lips against his.

_"Now she can read minds! This is great,"_ Miroku thought.

Songo felt so alive at this moment in her life, for once she felt good about something, and she wanted more.

Miroku of course kissed her back, but unlike all the other women he had kissed, he tried to make Songo's feel different…better, so it would be easier for him to focus on her, and only her.

Throughout their passion filled kiss, Miroku and Songo were both surprised to know that Miroku had not tried to grope her; he kept his hands where they were supposed to be. Songo pulled away for a breath and fell to her knees; Miroku sat down in front of her.

"Thank you," Songo whispered.

"What are you thinking me for, I should thank you fro letting me experience that, and with you being ok with it," Miroku said trying not to get on her nerves so that their little moment together could last longer.

"I only did that because I know you care for me, and I think I trust that even more now," Songo said.

"Songo, I don't just care for you…I love you, I thought you knew that," he said pulling her into an embrace.

"Well you said that to a lot of girls-"

"Correction! I asked them to bare my children, I never once said that I loved either of them…Horrible but the truth," Miroku interrupted.

"Well still, I did not think you loved me like you said you did, so I waited to see for myself," she said.

"The reason I did not ask you to bare my children right away was because when I first saw you, I knew you were different, and I knew that I wanted to have something real with you…so I guess I waited too, I want us to stay together always," Miroku said to her. "I love you Songo," he concluded.

"I love you too," she whispered, and moved her lips to his.

And right before they kissed, "Then I promise not to look at, or touch any other woman besides you," he promised as their lips met again in a precious kiss.

**Kagome and Inuyasha's point of view:**

"We should head back to camp now," Kagome said as she freed herself from Inuyasha's warm embrace.

Inuyasha nodded and laced his hand with hers and they walked back to camp. When they returned, they saw Songo and Miroku kissing.

"Let's not ruin the moment," Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry again for the long time, but thanks for reading.**

_limeygreeness_


	4. Doubts

**This chapter is awkward, but I will try to make it better… ENJOY!**

**Chapter 4 -** _Doubts_

Kagome and Inuyasha walked into camp after being gone all night and most of the morning.

"The two lovebirds finally return," Miroku said with a perverted smile on his face.

"What are you saying monk?!" Inuyasha asked in a threatening tone.

"Oh nothing just you two have been gone an awful long time," Miroku commented as Inuyasha's face turned a shade of red. Inuyasha tried to hide his face from Miroku but did not succeed. Miroku just laughed and continued to pack up camp with Songo.

Inuyasha looked over to Kagome who was trying to help but could not stop staring at Inuyasha, she blushed when he looked over to her.

"Kagome," Inuyasha called in a loud whisper once he was sure that Songo and Miroku were occupied.

"What," she answered back.

"Come here," he said. He noticed that when he said Kagome's name, Songo and Miroku's conversation stopped mid-sentence.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and placed her on his back and jumped of into a tree, to talk to her in "private".

"What did you need?" she asked. She noticed the sad look on Inuyasha's face; he was recalling some unhappy memories most likely. "Is everything ok," she asked.

Hearing her voice made Inuyasha snap out of his trance. He grabbed both of her hands and said, "Everything is fine."

"No it is not," Kagome said, at the moment she forgot about what happened the previous night. "You are thinking about Kikyou again aren't you?" she asked with disappointment.

"Kagome what made you think that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Your eyes tell amazing stories Inuyasha, " Kagome said making her way to get of the tree.

"Kagome, wait," Inuyasha said as he grabbed her arm, "Please just don't…don't go."

"Why?" Kagome asked stubbornly.

"I love you Kagome! How many times do I have to say, what do I have to do! I killed Kikyou for heavens sake! What else do you want from me?" He yelled.

"Do you regret killing Kikyou," she asked.

"Well yeah of course I do, you think I really wanted her to die right there?" he asked, but regretted ever saying it.

"Then that is all I need to hear," Kagome said hopping out of the tree.

Inuyasha hopped down after her, spun her around and kissed her, but Kagome did not take that well, she pushed him away fiercely, she was mad at him, he did not deserve to kiss her right now.

"Kagome I could not live without you, don't go," he said moving closer to her placing his hands on her shoulders he went and kissed her neck. Kagome had to bite back a moan as he did this to her, her mind was telling her to run, but her body was enjoying the attention a little to much.

"I love you Inuyasha, but-"

"But nothing, I love you too, end of discussion," he said trying to end the tension between them.

"But-"

"AH!" Inuyasha yelled as he slammed his lips on hers trying to deepen it right away, and she complied with the same eagerness. "Do you believe me now?" he asked when they finally pulled away.

"Maybe," Kagome said as she made to kiss him again, but bolted out of his arms and back to the group.

"Hey that is not fair," Inuyasha, said when he caught up to her.

"All is fair in love and war my sweet," she said catching her breath. Inuyasha laughed and walked behind her wrapping his arms around her waste and nuzzling her neck.

"What are we love or war?" he asked seductively.

Kagome leaned back into his embrace and touched her forehead to his, "We could be both," she whispered pecking him on the lips.

CRASH!

**Authors Note:**

**This one was written quickly and the ending of the chapter is really, really corny. But what/who did Inuyasha and Kagome run into??? Find out next time…**

_ Cozy Place to Sleep_


	5. Bye Kouga

**Here is the next chapter hope you like it...**

Chapter 5 - _Bye Kouga_

CRASH!

Inuyasha and Kagome landed on their butts after running into the one and only Kouga with Miroku and Songo behind him, all of them shocked.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kouga screamed, "WHEN DID THE MUTT GET WITH KAGOME?" he yelled.

Inuyasha and Kagome were to busy rubbing there heads from the collision, and did not hear a word of what Kouga had said.

"HELLO!" Kouga yelled as the two stood up and brushed themselves off.

"What?" they said in unison.

"When did you to...you know?" he asked annoyed that he had to repeat himself, and ticked at what he just saw.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at one another and blushed a little, "Last night?" Inuyasha answered like a question, because he was not sure when their relationship became "official".

Miroku gasped," I knew it! I could tell from the look in your eyes that you and Kagome had done something while you were gone, and for so long too."

Inuyasha whacked Miroku upside the head, "Nothing like that you lecher!" he said, "Besides," he started, "Kagome and I saw you two getting fresh with each other this morning," he commented, with an evil smirk. His smile grew wider as he watched Songo's face turn bright red in embarrassment.

"You jerk!" She yelled as she rolled her hands into fists and walked away, Miroku chased after her and the two conversed in the background it was now only Kagome, Inuyasha, and a confused Kouga.

"Kagome you were my woman," Kouga said trying to grab hold of Kagome's hands.

"Kouga I told you the moment we met that, that was never going to happen, but you heard what you wanted to hear and never took the chance to really ask me," she said pulling her hands away from his gently.

"I'm sorry Kagome," he said and in a flash he was gone in a tornado of dust.

"What was that for," Inuyasha asked

"I don't know," Kagome sighed as she shook her head.

"How could he be such a jerk?" Songo yelled to Miroku while pointing to Inuyasha.

"Songo, will you let me talk to him please?" he asked placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Fine," she huffed.

Miroku walked over to Inuyasha and Kagome, "I need to talk to you Inuyasha," Miroku said pulling Inuyasha away from Kagome.

"Kagome!" Songo yelled, Kagome turned to her friend; Songo was motioning for her to come over to her.

"Songo I'm-"

"Never-mind that Kagome, Miroku and Inuyasha are discussing that issue. We are going to talk about, you and Inuyasha," Songo interrupted.

Kagome blushed at the mention of her and Inuyasha together, "Oh," Kagome said as she shook her head.

"Kagome I saw that smooching that was going with you two, and Kouga did too," Songo, said, she would never let her friend live this down.

"So, what about it," Kagome asked.

"You have to tell me everything," Songo gave Kagome her full attention.

"Well I don't want to tell you to much without Inuyasha, but I can tell you that we are a couple now. And we have kissed," Kagome said.

Songo glared at her friend, she wanted more than that.

"Ok we have kissed way more than once," Kagome, added.

"Did he tell you he loved you yet?" Songo asked eagerly.

"Yes he did, he has said it so many times now," Kagome blushed and looked off into la, la land.

"We have waited for this moment forever, it took you two long enough," Songo said bringing Kagome back to the "now".

"I could say the same for you and Miroku," Kagome said playfully nudging her friend, they both laughed as the boys returned.

Miroku went for Songo and Inuyasha went for Kagome, and they all walked hand in hand down the dirt path continuing their search for Naraku...

**Authors' Note:**

**Sorry this was short, but i hope you liked it! Sorry this is where it ends...i am at a dead end, i will try and write a sequal! thank you fro reading!**

_limeygreeness_


End file.
